


Birthday Cake

by AngstySkeletons



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Baking, Birthday, Birthday Cake, Birthday Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hugs, M/M, Multi, this is just cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:34:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24759394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngstySkeletons/pseuds/AngstySkeletons
Summary: Yarn decides to bake Luna a cake for his birthday.He gets caught.
Relationships: Error/Ink/Nightmare, Yarn/Chronicle/Luna
Kudos: 15





	Birthday Cake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Skeledorky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeledorky/gifts).



> Just a little gift for a friend of mine.

Being the tallest of the fiances did not exempt him from being the little spoon in any occasion, what did was the others want to be so. Who was he to deny his sweethearts the comfort that was being held by those they trusted with everything - well, almost everything, Yarn wasn’t exactly the best suited for doing certain things. Such as baking, so he decided to worm out of their little cuddle pile in the dead of night - it was a shame that it was one of the few nights Luna spent in bed with them entirely - to take a little dip back into something he’d put off a long time. What better day than his dear Nightmare’s birthday? 

He spent quite some time quietly creeping around, carefully collecting his slew of ingredients and labouring over making enough buttercream icing by hand if he were to not wake anyone up. Soom, the batter was done, the trays prepped and generously filled with the delicious red chocolate mixture. Red velvet was one of the tastiest cakes out there, and who knew it was just chocolate cake dyed red? Yarn didn’t, but who ever said he possessed a single brain cell? He definitely didn’t, it’d be weird if he did considering they didn’t actually have brains. Souls could technically constitute for them but- The oven timer went off, clear and loud for all of three trills before a hushed sound of outrage and panic shut it up with the click of a button. Now all he had to do was put it together.

Squatting down, he opened the oven door to pull the tin out. “What are you doing awake dear?” A voice whispered a little close to his metaphorical right ear, the person he hadn’t noticed before making his jolt, hand catching against the metal rack inside the oven and drawing a quiet slew of curses from him. He moved to pick the cake up, but a hand caught his, chilled and glowing as if it were made from the moonlight itself that beamed into the kitchen, pulling it towards what he assumed to be their face and peppering every scorched little patch with small, cold kisses. 

He sighed, giving a gentle smile and little chuckle towards the skeleton next to him as he pulled the trays out, setting them on the stovetop and turning the appliance off. Then, he turned to see Luna, their little patch of moonlight. “Baking a cake for you. Don’t worry, I didn’t burn anything. Except my hand.” He stared at the three cake pans, getting a little idea. “As a little treat, since it is your birthday, you can have one of the cakes. Just means your actual cake will have one less layer.”

He pulled him over to a chair, sitting down and dragging him into his lap to give a few kisses and hug. “Happy birthday.”


End file.
